It's just you and me
by Belle-of-the-Boulevardx
Summary: They didn't have much in common,except for one thing,they were crazy about each other. Mickie/Randy
1. Welcome to my life

I sat there thinking of all the good times we shared, all the memorys we had, it was now all thrown away, why? Because he dosen't know what he has, and now he lost it. I had never met someone more full of themselves then him, yes I may love him, but I wasn't going to just pretend like his comments didn't hurt, because they did alot. I remembered every little thing he ever told me, every little thing he bought me, every little thing we did together, all flushed down the toilet. It wasn't always like this, I remember long before he became a heel, he was a sweet, caring man. Now he was arrogant ,selfish, and disrespectful, not to mention unfaithful. I Mickie James, had wanted nothing more than to marry him and create a family of our own, but however he, Cody Rhodes didn't find the idea apealing. I glanced up at the clock every little detail I noticed, I had nothing to look forward to anymore, we broke up because of his selfish ways, he was now called 'Dashing' and everyone around him hated him, he thought other wise, no one seemed good for him, and nobody matched him. His ego grew day by day, and before I knew it, it got the best of him, he was now currently a smackdown superstar, he was the most arrogant one there, he thought of no one but himself, and everyone but him was nothing, he was perferct.

I however stayed on RAW, too much of him and I swear I would have murdered myself, I didn't talk to many people, just Kelly and Maryse, they were always here for me, they were the ones that opened my eyes about Cody, and I truely loved them for it. I watched as they made their way towards me, they thought I should get out more, and see people, I however thougth other wise, I know its been a month since Cody was drafted, but I can't shake the idea of loving him out of my head, and besides the superstars here are either too arrogant, or so sweet they are taken. I watched as Maryse fixed her hair for her lastest segment with Ted, she didn't like him, because she was with Mike, and he was everything to her. Kelly was prepairing for her match, she had a match against Alicia, I had the night off, but I chose to come here with them, and I don't know, possibly meet new people. I walked threw the busy corridors not darring to look at anyone, if I did someone might start a conversation and I don't want that. I turned my head slighty to see a few stagehands behind me whispering, but then I felt a sharp pain as I landed on the floor with a thud. I looked up to see what happened, and there he was the last person on earth I would ever set eyes one, Randy Orton.

"Sorry," he mumbled, sticking his hand out to help me up, I took it and he smiled.

"It's fine," I replied brushing myself off, I noticed he hadn't left. "Do you need something?"

"No," he smirked, "I just find you interesting to look at," I rolled my eyes.

"Right," I replied

"You may wanna watch where your going next time," he replied arrogantly

"Is thats so?" I corssed my arms over my chest

"Yes, you see James, " he hissed, "I don't like to waste my time,"

"Your so right," I replied sarcastically,"I don't like to waste my time with no talent losers," I looked him up and down,"Like you," I pushed him slightly out of the way and kept walking, I didn't need his arogant lectures right now.

_Randy's P.O.V_

That diva really has some nerve, I didn't really understand why she was so rude, but I liked it, there was something about her that I was just drawn to, not to mention the fact that she is hot. I watched as she walked away from me, I couldn't help but feel that some part of me was taken away. I shook it off and continued, because I know very well that I shouldn't care, Im an Orton, and Orton's don't care. I made my way back to my locker room, my thoughts still on that diva, what was it about her that i couldn't shake off, I mean with Kelly, I only wanted one-night out of her, and that's all, but this one, I can't believe im about to say this, but I may have a soft spot for this one, and I hated it.

"Hey Randy," I looked up to see- I think her name is Kayla.

"Hey there Kay-"

"It's Layla," she hissed.

"Right," I rolled my eyes and continued to check therw my email.

"Um, Last night it was-"

"Woah!" I cuther off," Stop right there,"

"Um?"

"Last night was nothing,"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, your pathetic, and I used you," I rolled my eyes and watched as she ran away, crying I believe, then I looked up to see someone had just sat next to me. Mickie.

"Wow, I thought you had better taste," she taunted.

"I do,"

"Right,"

"She was just a one-night thing," I relpied closing my laptop.

"Im sure," I watched as she sat down next to me, I smirked.

"So, James,"

"I wanted to apologize for earlier tonight,"

"Apologie accepted, if-" I smirked, "You join me for dinner tonight," she laughed

"Not going to happen,"

"Alright suit yourself," I re-opened my laptop. "Your loss,"

"A good loss, " she replied sumgly before walking away. I think I am going to try for this one, she isn't going to get away so easily.

_Mickie's P.O.V_

Alright, yes I admit saying no to Randy's offer was abit stupid, but it would just add to his ego, and it would give away the fact that I like him alittle bit, of course I would never tell him that, it's not like I have time for him, right? I shook my head and went into the divas locker room, they were going on about Maryse's recent kiss with a certain million dollar son. Mike however didn't find it interesting, he and Maryse are currently talking about it.

"Hey," I smiled as I walked up to Kelly.

"I saw you with Randy today," she wiggled her brows

"No!" I shook my head,"It's not like that at all,"

"Right," she smirked.

'Where's Ryse?"

"With Mike,"

"Oh, did they split?"

"No, but Ted likes her, and it's making it harder for Maryse to convince Mike she loves him,"

"Oh," I simply replied, all of the sudden my phone vibrated, so I picked up and check it, "hey do you know this number?" I watched as Kelly's expression became sly, and cunning, "Well?"

"It's Randy," she smirked.

"Uh," I replied.

"Text back,"

"alright," I sent him: _How did you get this number?_

Within seconds:

_Your best friend Kelly;)_

I looked at a smug Kelly and rolled my eyes, "Why?"

"For the lolz mostly," she walked away and I was left there thinking of a way to get out of this.

_'right.'_

_'you say that ?'_

_'Cuase I can.'_

_'So James, lets say you and me, well you know;)'_

_'Ill pas'_

_'not for long'_

After that I decided to stop relpying, I looked around to see all the divas starring at me, "What?"

"Are you dating Randy?" Melina smirked, I rolled my eyes at the question.

"We aren't"

"That's not what I saw," I looked at Eve.

"Well you guys are seeing things, because I dont like him!"

"Right," they all giggled.

I walked out of the locker room with my duffel bag. I headed for my rental and placed it in the trunk of the car. I closed it and wa surpsrised to who I saw there.

"Did I scare you?"

"Randy, with a face like yours you can scare anyone," I replied

"I need a ride,"

"Not from me,"

"Please," I rolled me eyes and sighed.

"Fine," he smirked and got in the car. This was going to be so awkward.

**Alright so here is chapter 1:) im excited since this is my frist fanfic.**

**-REVIEW IT**

**-FAVORE IT**

**-ALRET IT**

**next chapter should be up soon:)**


	2. I can Match you

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews:) I loved each one:D**

**well onto a diff. topic SammyCenaxx will be my 'co-writer' in this**

**because sometime I don't have the time to make a chapter or upload **

**so she will be there to help me out with that one:) alright moving on:**

**Don't Let me Go**

I kept rolling my eyes at Randy's stupidity, he was going on and on about his past encounters with some of the divas, it made me sick, but not because I was jealous, mostly because he kept talking about how he 'left' them because they weren't up to his stature.

"So I was like 'Don't worry Randy, she wasn't even in your league, she dosen't-"

"Shup up!" I cut him off

"Wow, my bad, I didn't know my story's were boring," I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you so hostile towards the thought of being in love, or liking someone?" I looked at him, and laughed abit

"Why?Because no one, and I mean no one matches up to me," he smirked.

"Do I sense argonace?" he chuckled

"A tad," I laughed

"That's good, I like it," he replie sending a wink my way, I just rolled my eyes

"But, you need to open up, you never know," he stopped and smirked, "I might just be able to match you,"

"Keep dreaming," I replied. He just smirked and lent his head back on the seat and shut his eyes.

After a few more minutes we arrived at the hotet. Finally free at last, I shook Randy so he would wake up.

"Im up!" he yelled opening his door.I did the same and we got out. I went to the trunk and opened it, he followed my actions as I picked up my gym bag. We went into the hotel together, and I slapped my forehead when the divas all saw me and began to giggle

"Nothing going on, huh Mickie?" Eve Torres yelled out sarcastically, ugh why me?

"Oh so now you talk about me with the divas?" I rolled my eyes and shook my head

"I never said a word about you," I whispered back, I kept my eyes on the divas who were all staring at Randy with dreamy eyes, I just playfull rolled my eyes and check in. As I began to walk away I felt someone behind me, my first thought was Randy, but when I turned around the divas were all there, well not all but some.

"Um?"

"Are you dating?" Kelly asked excitedly

"Nope," I replied

"So what was that all about?" Melina wiggled her brows

"What do you mean?"

"He came with you," Eve half shouted

"His car broke down,"

"No it didn't, I saw Ted take off with it after Randy gave him the keys," Maryse smirked.

'WHAT?" I looked back at Randy who was currently chatting up Rosa Mendes

"A word?" I replied taking him aside

"Oh, changed your mind?" he replied smirking

"You lied to me about your car,"

"So i did," he replied innocently

"Why would you do that?"

"I like spending time with you, and quite frankly you do too," he smirked before walking towards the elevators, I couldn't help but feel happy at that moment, but I remembered that I had strong feelings towards the word 'love', I despised it. I used to dream about being in love, but as time went by, no when Cody left me, then it became another story, I never once thought of being in the same position with someone else, why? I was scared because once they know you love them, they always seem to break you down. I went back to my room and sat by the lounge, I had no intentions of running into Randy anymore, I needed to stay away, so did he. I didn't want to keep thinking of a possibility of loving another person who isn't Cody. Randy didn't even match up to me? Right? I sighed running my hand threw my think curly locks, I couldn't shake him out of my mind, it was driving me crazy. I didn't need my time to be waste on someone like Randy. It just wasn't a good look for me.

_Randy's P.O.V_

I sat back and thought about her, her of course being Mickie. I loved talking to her, she had something different that none of the past girls I've dated ever had. It intrigued me. I would like nothing more but to have her here at my place, but she says I would never match up to her, but I think given the chance I might just top her. I smirked at the idea of her saying those three words that every girl said to me, but I never said it back. That's why most of my past relationships ended, she says 'I love you' and I say something like 'thats great', but with Mickie, I think it might be more if she just gave me a chance, I know I can match her, I think she knows it too. I decided to talk to her closest friends about this, only they could help me.

"Hey Kelly, Maryse," they smirked once they saw me.

"Randy," they said

"Um, I wanted to talk about-"

"Mickie?" They cut me off, what's up with girls and they're knowing of everything.

"Yeah," I replied abit awkwardly

"You like her," they squealed.

"No," I protested

"LIAR," Kelly teased

"Fine," I replied sighing, "A little yes,"

"Good," they smiled

"How do I win her?"

"Just show her you do match up to her," Maryse replied in her thick acent.

"Alright," I walked away but I heard them giggling, ugh Chicks! I made my way to Mickie's, but I swear that I couldn't even breath correctly, I felt like my heart was going to burst out at any given time. I knocked on her door before she came and opened it.

"YOU?" she replied abit shocked

"Um, I wanted to talk," I noticed she was dressed up, "going somewhere?"

"If you must know, yes,Im going to the club they have herem," she replied

"Oh, I um- well you see," I watched as she rolled her eyes, she does that ALOT.

"Look, I don't want to be late," she replied trying to shut the door

"Please," I begged

"Alright," she stood there with her hands on her hips and waited for me to continue

"Look I never say this often to anyone, but I'd really like to get to know you better," she laughed

"Nope," she replied smirking

"Why not?"

"Like I said," she chuckled,"You don't match up to me," she shut the door in my face, and I swear I felt horrible. But one thing for sure, Orton's don't give up.

**I hope you guys liked:) Ceci wrote this but she is currently on a trip so she couldn't update:) she should be back tomorrow:) **

**Well anywho:**

**ALRET IT**

**FAVOR IT**

**REVIEW IT:) thank you guys**

_**Follows us on twitter:**_

_**/iloveJohncenaxx - SAMMY**_

_**/#!/CeciOrtonxx - Ceci**_

_**Add our Youtube:**_

_**.com/user/MickieCena1234?feature=mhum - Sammy**_

_**.com/user/xCeciMvzX - Ceci**_

_**Well thanks for reading**_

_**Much love**_

_CeciOrtonxx & SammyCenaxx_

**P.S 8 reviews and you get your next chapter;)**


	3. Are you there?

**Thanks for the amazing reviews I enjoy reading each one when I get home:) Alright so on a different note, I wanted to tell everyone about my latest story, in hopes that you will read && share your thoughts on the story:) It would mean alot so thanks:DD Also notice the story's name is now 'On the Wing' im kind of basing this off Owl City's song:) So don't judge;D Alright without further audue...**

**Lets begin**

I slowly walked down the corridors of the busy arena, I made eye contact with no one, I had to keep my expression, cold, vicious, and menacing. Once there were people out of sight I loosend up abit and continued walking, I had been dying to see Mickie, but it's like she's been avoiding me, I hate it. Why? Dare I say it butI have something for this one. I ran a hand over my face, when I heard a familiar vioce just around the corner, and just as I thought it was Mickie, and she was in deep conversation with Cena? I leaned in to listen to the conversation, yes I know this is rude, but it's an emergancy.

"Mickie,you looked good out there," he flashed her one of his signature smiles

"Thanks, and good luck tonight agaisnt Orton Champ," she laughed

"Thanks, hey listen are you like busy tonight?" I felt kind of jealous at the scene right infront of me, and if I could I would go up to Cena and tell him to back off. He can't barge in here and take what is rightfully mine.

"As a matter of fact im free," she giggled

"Good," he smirked,"How about me and you go out for a drink?" she blushed abit at the offer, she better say no

"Well actually John," she thought for a moment so this was my second to act

"She can't," I snapped at Cena, Mickie however rolled her eyes

"I think she can tell me that on her own," he retorted

"Listen," I gritthed my teeth," She isn't interested,"I snapped

"Randy!" Mickie snapped before turning to John,"I would love to, and sorry about him," he nodded and left

"Mickie I-"

"Don't" she cut me off, "What is your problem Orton?" she hissed at me, I felt abit bad at the fact that she was yelling at me

"My problem?" I laughed sarcastically,"Why are you going on a date with him?"

"Date?" She rolled her eyes,"John and I are just good friends, it's hardly a date," she crossed her arms,"Why do you care so much?" she looked smug about the last question

"I don't," I snapped,"It's just I-" she once again cut me off

"Listen, I don't care Randy just leave me alone," she pushed past me and made her way into the divas locker room. I felt alittle bad about not telling her how I feel about her, it's like with her im possesive, she's mine, no one else's. And as for Cena im going to make him regret ever trying to take what is mine.

_Mickie's P.O.V_

I looked at the divas around me who were chatting about Maryse and Mike they really need a hobby, as for Maryse and Mike, I don't think Ted liking Maryse should of ended their relationship, but Mike is so stuborn.

"Hey Mick's," Maryse tried her best to smile, but she was devastated, and I knew it, she had seen Vince about the storyline, and he said he couldn't take away just like that.

"How are you feeling?" I smiled sweetly at her

"Horrible, he's going on a date with on of the bella's tonight," she cired softly

"Oh babe," I gave her a hug and let her sob in my arms, she really needed someone to talk to, and I had always told her that no matter what I was there for her

"Mickie, what did I do wrong?" she sobbed into her hands

"You did nothing wrong,Ted is the one who set this whole thing up," I tried my best to sound convincing, and honestly almost every diva knew that this was all of Ted's fault.

"I love him," she whispered, I could tell she needed something to take her mind of off Mike.

"Ryse," she looked up and wiped the tears that fell out of her eyes

"Yeah?"

"Lets go to the bar tonight," she smiled and nodded,"It will get your mind of things, and gives us a chance to hang out," Then it hit me,"If Mike wants to play the 'make my ex jealous' game well we can do the same?" I offered

"Mickie,"

"No, It will be fun," I smiled, she nodded slowly and I began to work my match making talents. I thought and thought on who to pick, Evan?Too short, R-truth?Too nice, Batista?Not Maryse's type, Wade Barret?Nahh! Christian? He would be perfect, but unfortunate for me, he is on smackdown, Ummmm...

"Micks?"

"Give Teddy a chance Ryse!" she looked at me abit doubtful, but managed to nod

"Ok," she said softly

"Good," I smiled before getting up to find Ted, he wasnt a bad guy, he was more sweet then Mike ever was, he actually buys Maryse all the expensive jewlery, and clothing she wears for one of their segments. After a few minutes my mind darted to the Viper, He was a big wast of time, I didn't think I could find a man more annoying than my- I mean than Cody. I sighed and ran my hand threw my thick curly locks, then I spotted the man I so desperately seeked,"TED!" I hollered, he turned around and waved, I made my towards him

"Mickie James," he smiled

"Theodore Dibease Jr," I smirked, he shook his head and laughed

"What may I help you with?" he asked, wow he even has maners!

"Well, wanna join John, and I to a club tonight to get a drink?"

"The three of us?" he asked abit taken back

"No, I got you a date," I smirked, his smile however dropped

"Mick's you know the only one I want is Maryse," he looked shy about that, but to me it was so cute

"Trust me," I smirked,"You're going to love her,"

"Ok," he sighed

"Meet me here after the show," I waved his goodbye and made my way to my personal lockerooom.

_Randy's P.O.V_

I scanned the crowed bar, until my eyes spotted, _**my**_ spunky burnette. I smirked and continue to drink, she looked amazing, like always. Once she noticed me staring at her, she sent me a smile, even if it was a small one, it was still a smile. I returned to my drink and sat in silence untill a gorgeous blonde strolled my way.

"Hey there," she smirked, I just smiled, I didn't want to be rude or anything, but she wasn't my type of girl, or was it the fact that Mickie had me hooked like a love sick puppy? I growled before looking at her again,"Um hello?" the blonde waved her hands in my face

"Oh sorry," I replied returning my sight to her,"Im Randy,"

"Im Brooke," she giggled,"So how come your all alone," she smirked, taking a sip out of her drink

"I just like the quiet, you know?" she nodded

"But there are times when having company can be good," she told me seductively

"Um, I guess," I replied asking the bartender for another drink.

"Listen, give me a call," she giggled handing me a small piece of paper, I honestly thought she would get the hint, yes I wanted her, but I couldn't have her? Why? My body only thrived for Miss James. I sighed and nodded taking the paper form her hands before she darted away with her friends. I turned around facing the dancefloor now, but my heart began to skip beats, because my burnette was coming towards the bar. I smirked upon seeing her, which all she did was roll her eyes at me.

"Orton," she spat, well at least she noticed me

"Miss James," I smirked,"I didn't know we were on second name basis," I chuckled

"Whatever," she hissed ordering her drink I continued observing her, she intrigued me. I watched as she darted away from me, I smiled abit. And continued my night alone

_Mickie's P.O.V_

I sighed sitting down with Ted and Maryse they were having a great time, I didn't want to be a joykill. They looked at me with confused expressions, and I just stared back. What did I do now?

"Mickie, Give him a chance," Ted smiled sweetly, I knew what he meant when he said 'he', but I couldn't.

"No thanks," I replied sipping my drink

"Why not?" Maryse asked

"Because Ryse, he is like anyother guy, they are all the same, they don't care about anyone but themselves, all they want is a good fuck," I snapped

"Really?" Ted questioned, I simply nodded,"Funny how many chicks came up to him already and he hasnt left, why? Becuase he is waiting for you," I looked back at Randy who was drinking alone, a bunch of little pieces of papers on the table placed next to him.

"Go on," Maryse smiled, I sighed and got up, I thought I was going to die when he turned to me.

"Coudln't stay away?" he smirked

"Guess not," I mumbled sitting down next to him

"So Miss-" I cut him off

"What do you want from me?" I looekd at him, he just chuckled

"Mickie," he began,"You may think I just want a good fuck out of you,but that's not it at all," he sighed,"I want to be more than that, I want you to let me be more than what we are,"

"I can't," I blurted out, he looked at me

"Why not?" he asked, his eyes looked begging, as if to say 'please tell me your kidding'.

"Cody, " I simply said,"After how much I loved him love isn't the same, I can't be the same," I looked at him, "My heart tells me its risky, my mind tells me it's a stupid choice," he took mu hand in his

"Let me show you," he kissed the back of my hand," I want to show you, love isn't what you set out to think,it's much more than that," he smiled sweetly, I shook my head and took my hand away from his.

"Maybe Randy it's best that you keep looking, Im not for you, and your not for me," I sighed walking away slowly, regretting every step I took away from him. Why did I feel this way? I don't know, but all I know is that he may have been the first guy since Cody to make me feel like this. And let me just say I hated it.

**Alright, well I don't really like this chapter, but to freshen things up, Ill give you guys a little sneak peak;D**

_"I want you to trust me," I spoke softly, she looked at me with confused eyes,"Let me show you," I begged, I knew she wanted me out of her life, but I couldn't help being away from her. She meant alot to me, and I just wanted to show her that not all men are the same._

**Alright:) Well 6 reviews for the next one:) And thank you for those who reviewed my other story:) I wanted to make a trailer for this, so I wanted to know your favorite songs:) Or if I should use the song this is based on:) Please check it out, I will look at the songs you guys vote and pick a few to form a pole:) Untill then see ya guys follow me on twitter:)**

_Love && Rockets_


	4. The start of something new

**Yes I know I changed the title to this story again:P My bad, I just didn't like the old title too much, I think this may be the last time I change it:) Promoise;)**

"Don't be afraid, take my hand, forget the world"

It was around 3 in the morning when there was a loud knock at my door. My frist thought was Maryse and Ted, since they were both pretty wasted when I left them, but then again. I groaned and went to the door, Kelly was such a heavy sleeper, to her that must have sounded like a pencil falling. I opened the door slowly and to my not so lovely surprise there stood, The Viper, Randy Orton.

"Mickieeee," he slurred

"Randy?What are you doing here!" I half whispered, half shouted

"I wanted to...to..what did I want?" He asked me coming into my room, I chuckled as he stumbled he fell on to my bed. He looked up at me,"You look..." he cleared his throat and screamed,"GORGEOUS!" I went over to him and bent down to cover his mouth

"Randall!" I snapped,"Shush!Kelly is sleeping,"I hissed, he pulled me down and I fell ontop of him

"Well hello there," he winked, I felt my cheecks go red

"Randy quit!" I stressed, he rolled over and now he was ontop of me, It felt so awkward because I was in tiny pijama shorts and a tank top, I felt his eyes on my lips, no I should panick.

"I got an ideaaa," he slurred, and smirked, oh god no!

"Whats this idea?" I asked sarcastically

"Wanna make out?" he asked like if it where the simpliest question in the world

"No!" I snapped,"Get off!" I growled

"Or what?" he wiggled his brows

"I'll hurt you so bad you won't be able to walk,"

"Oh, Randy likes it rough," he purred, I chuckled before going to back to serious mode

"Randy," I stressed,"Get off!" I hissed,"NOW,"

"Hey Mick's-" Kelly stopped once she saw what was going on, great!Now she wakes up!

"Kelly it's not what it looks like please get him off me," I hissed, she giggled and shrugged

"I'll just let you two get back to..." she paused and chuckled,"That," and with that said she went back into her room and shut the door, dang her!

"Well then where were we?" Randy asked turing his attention back to me

"You were going to get off me!" I growled

"Nah," he replied placing his head down, please don't tell me he was-

"Randy?" No answer, dang it!That bastard fell asleep, I sighed and shut my eyes this felt so uncomfortable, stupid Randy!

_Randy's P.O.V_

I woke up with her in my arms, I don't know how I got her, much less why. All I cared about was just holding her, having her close to me. She stirred alittle before waking up, she knew I was here, so she said nothing, I watched her intently as she was looking forward, and when she finally turned to me, her eyes gave me so much warmth. She looked at me with a teasing smile, and I simply chuckled.

"What?" I asked, she shrugged

"Your a funny drunk," she teased

"Listen I wann talk about last night," she sighed and nodded,"Well did you mean it?"

"Randy of course I did, I don't want to know what love is anymore,it just brings pain and heartbreak," she looked at me her eyes where getting shiny, I took her in my arms and she sobbed alittle

"I want you to trust me," I spoke softly, she looked at me with confused eyes,"Let me show you," I begged, I knew she wanted me out of her life, but I couldn't help being away from her. She meant alot to me, and I just wanted to show her that not all men are the same.

"I want to but my heart can't let you in," she wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at me once again

"Please,"

"Ok," she said softly, I smiled and hugged her,"We beging as friends," she said simply,I nodded I was just happy to be part of her life. I took in her scent, I coudln't let go, this was what I wanted, I fnally had her closer. She chuckled slightly and we stayed in each others arms.

_Maryse's P.O.V_

I looked good today, I had a new dress and new showered me with so many lavish gifts. But I wasn't his friend for that, I saw something in him that Mike never had. He was honest,caring, sweet, and above all he cared more about me than himself. I wore a huge smile, Ted and I weren't dating, but I was going to wait for him to ask the question, I would say yes, I mean I actually picture my feature with Ted, it would include a little girl, and us being married living in florida, or L.A. I chuckled at my silly dream and continued my way to Kelly and Mickie's room, thats when I heard a few voices around the corner of the hall, my heart sped up, it was Ted and Mike.

"You should leave her alone," Mike's voice hissed

"No, see unlike you I can give her what she needs, and I won't cheat," He snapepd, Cheat?Mike never cheated when we were dating right?

"Listen what happened with Eve Torres that night was a mistake," he snapped,"You know I was drunk!"

"Dosen't matter you still cheated," Ted yelled, I wanted to step in and break it up, but I knew I would wind up in the middle of it. I continued to listen on, as they argued

"Ted why don't you just let her go!SHE'S MINE," I knew Mike was probably in his face by now

"Cause," Ted snapped,"I care about her too much, I've loved her since we first met," he snapped,"She means the world to me,I don't see why she ever chose you!" I felt happy to hear Ted say that, I remember when I first came I had a small crush on him, but those feelings were easily replaced when Mike stepped into my life.

"Shut up!" Mike yelled, the next thing I heard was a loud 'thud'. I ran and found them on the floor punching each other

"QUIT!" I stressed, they continued to fight, I felt my eyes beging to water, I hated crying, I felt stupid standing there not being able to do anything about it. "Mike please,ted?" I went over to them and tried to pull Mike off Ted, all of the sudden I saw Mike hand raise and the next thing I knew I was shoved against the wall. My back hurt so badly, I couldn't get up, Ted pushed Mike off of him and ran to my side, he held me and all Mike did was watch, his eyes filled with regret.

"Maryse," he whispered," Im sorry babe," he tried to reach for me, but I held onto Ted

"Mike please just go," I said softly, "I believe the Nikki is waiting for you," he sighed and left, Ted looked down at me

"Im so sorry," he burried his face in my kneck, I wrapped my arms around him, and his arms were still around me

"Thank you," I whispered,"For everything."

_Kelly's P.O.V_

I walked hapily down the streets of New York, I loved it here, it was so busy. It moved at my pase, fast. I held my shopping bags carefully and continued to look around for any stores, I have been shopping since 8 this morning it is almost 2 p.m, I was such a shopaholic, I guess being spoiled at a young age explained everything. After about 30 more minutes I made my way to a near by cafe, where I spotted that new group that is on a intenet to ruin Raw. Nexus I believe is their name, I ordered a coffee and sat down far from them, but there was one that caught my eye, I didn't know his name, but he cute. He finally glanced up at me and smirked, I just smiled and looked down at my phone. A few minutes later they began to make their way out, but that one guy came towards me, and sat down.

"Hey," he smirked, I looked at him and smiled

"Hello," I said placing my phone on the table

"Im Justin," he said

"Im Kelly, well im Barbie, but you know," he nodded

"Im a big fan," he chuckled, I giggled along with him

"Thank you," I said

"I always dreamed of meeting you," he shurgged,"Look at me now," I laughed along with him

"So, I was wondering are you busy tonight?" I looked at him, and smiled

"Im free," I replied to him he simply smiled

"Whats your number I'll give you a call," I took his phone and saved my number, he smiled,"No picture?" he asked I shook my head and laughed. I took his phone once again and took a picture of myslef before handing it back

"Thanks," he said, "See you tonight," he winked before walking away. I felt giggly all of the sudden, I finally found someone to hang out with, Life is perfect.

_Mickie's P.O.V_

I made sure to zip up my sweater since it would be cold outside, Randy and I were going to the zoo. Why? I wasn't sure, but I knew this was going to be fun. I waited untill there was a knock on my door, I got up to open it, Randy stood there he looked just as covered up as I felt.

"Lets go," he said, I smiled and we walked out. I wasn't so sure where this friendship was going to go, but I knew that this wouldn't hurt me. This time I know what im doing, Randy Orton won't get the best of me. But I didn't say I wasn't going to try to care for him like I did for Cody. I mean he was so sweet, and he looked out for me, something Cody never did. I smiled as we continued to make our way to the park. I was excited, once we got to the zoo Randy paid our admission, sever little boys came up to him and asked him for a autograph, I watched as he got along with them, he wouldn't make a bad dad, I could actually see him with a family in the future. I smiled as he made his way back to me, "Sorry about that," he winked

"Come on," I said we looked around for hours, before he began to feel hungry we went into this cafe the zoo had, Randy and I were getting along just great, I laughed at everything he said, which was a good sign. We talked about future plans, and what we wanted to do when we get older, Randy told me he always wanted his own family some day. I smiled hearing him tlak about wanting to be a father, and having a baby girl. He laughed as I told him that I planned to have a boy so I woudln't have to share my title as my 'husbands' girl. We spent the rest of the day together, and I completely lost track of time.

**What do you think?I will start adding More Maryse/Ted/Mike, and of course Kelly/Justin:) Please review and give me your thoughts, I shall make a trailer for this soon and I shall use the song Good Life by OneRepublic:) Thanks guys for reading, now click the review button && give me your thoughts:)**


End file.
